


A new Queen - Chinese translation

by Insecuriosity



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breeding, Chinese, Egg Laying, Insecticons - Freeform, Insecticons breeding, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Multi, Smokescreen becomes a Queen, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Translated by Mimii, inner workings of Insecticon hive, interface
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity/pseuds/Insecuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Insecticons are a force to be reckoned with, and they are unwaveringly loyal to their Queen.</p><p>Smokescreen sees a chance to win the war by becoming a willing Queen for the largest Insecticon hive still living. They do not need much convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A new Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274774) by [Insecuriosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity/pseuds/Insecuriosity). 



> This was translated by Mimii, also known as Sevencubes.   
> The translated story on their blog: http://sevencubes.lofter.com/post/2c19ae_4140584
> 
> Link to their Ao3 account: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimii/pseuds/Mimii
> 
> Thank you very much for translating! If there happens to be a section cut off, or I did not copy an important part, please let me know :)

第一天

 

深埋于塞伯坦地表之下的机械昆虫巢穴庞大而复杂，透过每一处角落和裂缝他看到一张张在黑暗中发着光的机械昆虫半兽型面部装甲。步入这个巢穴之时他的双腿止不住颤抖，可是烟幕知道，自己已经不能回头。

一只巨大的机械昆虫护送着他进入了巢穴深处，在那里星球的自发光被被类虫型生命体所散发的怪异光芒所取代。通道曲折复杂，不过四个急转弯，烟幕就已失去了他的方向感。

烟幕攥紧了拳头并置换了一下机体内部的气体。迷失方向倒是很好解决。如果他愿意的话，他们会让他全身而退的。带路者扎进了一条通向洞穴更深处的隧道，烟幕也仔细地让自己不跟丢他。成堆成堆的机械昆虫们囤积的能量块散发着强烈的光亮。烟幕注意到了一群体型较小的虫子扛着能量块运进了穴壁上的一个空腔内。即使是在硬化硅酮的密封之下，机械昆虫能量液的气味也弥漫得到处都是。这无疑是在非精密技术下所能制造出的最上等的能量块，而且是专门为虫后所准备。早在内战开始之前，这一直是一种奢侈的享受。嗯……现在只是历史的遗留物罢了。

巨大的向导昆虫轻推着烟幕转了一个弯，在他们经过虫群时那些虫子们敲砸着墙壁发出了喀拉喀拉的声响。接着，一个装满了能量块匣子的走廊出现在他们面前并延伸向了一个圆形的房间。这是烟幕进入巢穴以来所见到的第一个通路的尽头。

以塞伯坦人的标准而言这个房间算不上大，但是考虑到机械昆虫的技术水平和操作能力，它已经足够大了，并且带着令人意外的精美。

它几乎能装下任何所有的机械昆虫，房间里没有什么光亮，这与巢穴的其他部分形成了鲜明对比。置于洞穴顶部和地板上能量块匣发出勉强能照亮四周的微光。而在这个房间的中心坐落着一尊巨大的王座。烟幕感到自己的嘴角扯出了一个牵强的微笑。这真是尊就算是红蜘蛛也会心驰神往的王座啊。

它看起来像是一张光滑极了的充电床。王座又大又宽，大到至少可以让三只机械昆虫躺在上面，就算烟幕伸长了手臂也几乎无法触碰到这张床的边缘。巨大的床背微微弯曲，几乎遮住了整个房间后半部分。它看起来十分柔软，烟幕发誓上面一定垫了些柔软的金属织物。几只丑陋的小机械昆虫喀拉喀拉地徘徊在房间内，浑浊的光学镜一瞬也不瞬地盯着烟幕。

“所以说就是它了？……这就是那个地方？”他的声音在充斥着摩擦声和脚步声的房间里显得有点奇怪。机械昆虫向导点点头，发出了一声低沉的隆隆声。

“是是的……”

“看起来还挺整洁……哈。”机械昆虫并未回答，烟幕脸上的僵笑也随之消失。“所以……交易仍然成立？”

机械昆虫点点头。“是是是的……”

“你们会遵守约定的吧？”烟幕用颤抖的声音说道。他曾近直面过可怕的强敌，直面过死亡和伤痛，但是与这次经历相比，死亡和伤痛简直不足为惧。

巨大的机械昆虫缓慢而慎重地点头。烟幕也点头作为回应——这看起来更像是对自己的一种鼓励——然后他缓缓步向了那张虫后宝座。那些小型机械昆虫立起了身子，一些令人不安的嗡嗡声从他们的翅膀间流泻出来。烟幕停住脚步，踌躇在那张大床之前。

此时此刻他宁愿转身狂奔回汽车人基地去听通天晓冗长的演讲。烟幕强迫自己坚强起来，他转过身面向那只在房间入口处看着他的机械昆虫向导。

“这不是在开玩笑。”

发出了一声奇怪的声音后带路者答道，“机械昆虫绝对服从虫后的命令。”

烟幕重新望向那张大床并竭力让自己镇静下来。“呼……好的……我能做到的……”这次付出将是而且必须是值得的。于是他爬上了那尊王座。

虫子们激动地扇动着翅膀，那只向导昆虫发则出了一声长长的诡异的尖啸。这声长啸回荡在整个巢穴中，而虫群不约而同地嚎叫着回应着它。

 

烟幕僵硬地倚靠在大床柔软的床背。床背传来的怪异的柔软触感让他的传感器开始发麻，门翼也开始颤抖。烟幕的光学镜紧紧锁在那只带领他进入巢穴中的巨大昆虫身上。“所以，现在怎么办……？是要加冕还是别的什么？”

带路者没有回答，但当一只更小的机械昆虫抓着一个小小的密封能量匣闯进房间时，答案揭晓了。这只仆从昆虫弯下腰并举起了那个盒子以便烟幕能够拿到它。这是回头的最后一次机会了。烟幕深深地进行了几次气流置换，然后拿着那匣子在手中把玩。他能做到的。为了获取最大的利益，牺牲是必要的。于是他看向了他的向导。

“……准备好了……？”

“这是虫后崇高使命中最为重要的一个部分，吾后。”机械昆虫的视线与他相汇，这只低等生物的声音颤抖着，“您一日不受孕，我们的种群便一日不得繁荣。我们已经错过您很久了，吾后……”

烟幕收回了自己的视线并重新躺在了床上。借着浑浊的微光他只能勉强看清头顶的天花板，而被这些能量块照亮的每一个角落都空无一物。烟幕拿起小能量块送到嘴边，轻咬住了匣子柔软的硅酮密封层。如果他咽下了这块东西——他可能就再也不能离开这个房间一步。

他真想把这玩意扔到一边然后冲出这个可怕的巢穴逃回汽车人的基地。但在那时他们就将徒劳地抵抗来自霸天虎的攻击，然后为了一场必输的战争而死去。而汽车人能赢得战争的唯一一线希望却来自这些机械昆虫。为了崇高理想而献身——为了塞伯坦的明天，这么做是值得的。

烟幕咬开了能量块的外壳，浓厚的能量液顿时迸射出来并灌了他一嘴。这些液体在管线内流动的速度是如此的缓慢，以至于系统甚至向他发出了管线阻塞的警告，最终这些浓郁的能量液汇集在了他的油箱，带起了一阵灼烧般的痛感。他的金属舌被过度刺激，在咽下最后一口液体时烟幕觉得自己口腔内仿佛在燃烧一般。他敢肯定自己从未摄入过如此高纯度的能量。

他躺回了柔软的大床，试图平抚油箱内令人难过的翻搅。能量摄入引起了系统的重新校准。烟幕侧躺着蜷缩成了一团，风扇拼命地运转着置换出他身体里的废气。

好的。没必要害怕。他能做到的——他必须得做到。烟幕试图平息他过于剧烈的换气并努力忽视眼前弹出的一串警告。他的内部器官开始变形并遵循某种秩序重新组合起来。幸好这过程并未持续很久所以他并未因此担心。烟幕感到自己下腹部内传来丝丝轻微的痛感，里面还能听到一阵金属变形时发出的咔咔的声音。

一些机械昆虫蹭到他身边，烟幕一把挥开他们。金属碰撞在一起发出咣咣的撞击声响，虫群愤怒地拍打着翅膀，尖叫着以示自己的不满。

“不——！我还没准备好——！滚开！”烟幕的身体虚弱无力——他的机体系统尚在为新设的编码和协议而呼呼作响，随即一阵新的疼痛感向他袭来。他咬紧了牙关，“不要——我是……我是你们的虫后——我现在还不能交配！”但另一阵刺痛的传来迫使他在身下柔软的金属织物中不停扭动，那些仆从们已经在床边跃跃欲试地徘徊个不停了。

“我——帮你们的王后——缓解一下疼痛——”如果他的系统还能够做出正常反应的话，烟幕早就痛打这些丑陋的野兽们一顿了，可惜此刻他已无能为力。

“没人……能把他的管子插进来……直到我——做好准备！要么帮我止住这该死的疼痛要么谁也别想进来！”一只机械昆虫气愤地用虫语咒骂着，但幸好它并未爬上大床。而烟幕则因为机体内部冲撞起来的另一股刺痛而开始了又一轮翻滚和颤抖。

他的传感节点被重重刺激着——他身上的每一处都如此敏感以至于他觉得自己就像蓝星童话中的豌豆公主一般，就连覆盖在最厚装甲之下的部分都能充分感受到身下垫子的柔软。他的换气系统自发地高速运转着，系统警告一个个有秩序地弹出在他的眼前。孕育舱的激活已经完成——为繁殖所不必要的腹部脏器已被从原位移开……对接程序也被改写成激活模式。

烟幕的传感网络疼痛不堪，但它们再也不是仅仅记录疼痛而已。烟幕蠕动着，努力不让自己因身体与柔软床垫产生的摩擦而喘息。第一口被囫囵吞下的能量液已经被机体充分消化。烟幕恐惧地看着床边聚集在一起饥渴地注视着他的虫群，然后疯狂地摇起了头。不。他还没准备好——还没有……

突然一只长着利爪的机械手爪抚上了他的装甲，这让他惊恐地弹起了身子。一只机械昆虫仆从已经爬上王座并且开始抚摸他身体下部的装甲，这些笨拙的利爪几乎用着一种按摩的方式轻触着装甲板间的缝隙并开始爱抚它们。烟幕连忙从它的抓握中抽回了自己的身体，但是它立刻握了回来并开始了新一轮温柔的服侍。

集中注意力开始变的极为困难困难。新植入的代码像病毒一般攫取着他的处理器供电，不那么敏感了的传感器唤起了烟幕存储最隐秘的对接记忆。烟幕身体内部又传了另一声金属摩擦的声音，但是这一次再没有了疼痛，此时他的处理器也无暇应对这个小小的声音。对接——对接……不……还不行——还不能……烟幕的接口开始稳定地分泌润滑液。而当他意识到新代码将他的自体润滑系统设定为持续模式时，他陷入了一片难以抑制的恐慌之中。

机械昆虫在他腿上的爱抚让他从自身机体过热上转移了注意力。烟幕放松让自己的头部后仰来享受来自笨拙手爪在他下身的温柔抚拭……另一对虫足则滑上了他的上身，从机体两侧徘徊而上至胸甲的触碰让他情不自禁发出了一声呻吟。一只手爪在他的火种处游移了一小会儿便很快移动到了更下一点儿的地方。烟幕上线了他的光学镜然后发现第二支机械昆虫从他的一侧压了上来，它正缓缓地按摩着他孕育舱所处位置的正上方。

机体差不多已经做好了对接的准备。输出管不知何时增压完毕并且抵住了他的前挡板。烟幕强忍着让面板保持紧锁状态，尽管接口内的润滑液已经顺着接缝泌泌流出。他已经开始想要了吗？烟幕看着按压着自己的机械昆虫们，竭力让自己忽视对一次对接的强烈渴望。洞内昏暗的亮度隐藏了虫群丑陋的机体，黑暗中一双双红色面甲散发着怪异的光芒。

在身体上持续不断的爱抚中烟幕发现自己的身体终于放弃了所以的抵抗。他瘫倒在床上，张开双腿等待着即将发生的噩梦。一只位于他腿部的机械昆虫爬近了一些，它细长的金属软舌滑出并弹在了烟幕的对接面板上。过于敏感的机体上感受到的湿润触感让烟幕的身体下意识地绷紧，他的接口因为这一舔而猛地张合了一下。接下来的舔舐落在了他已经暴露在外的接口之上，烟幕尖叫起来。他拱起身子迎合那些触摸，而那些舔弄粗暴地碾过了他的外部传感节点并描摹起了他的输出管。那只按摩着他腹部的机械昆虫的舌头则在他颈部暴露的管线上开始了尽职尽责的“工作”。

烟幕的头懒洋洋地偏到了一边。属于机械昆虫的利齿啮咬着重要的主能量传输管，湿滑的舌头蠕动在一群管线之中也若有若无地擦过烟幕隐藏在装甲之下的原生体。两条金属舌同时在他身上工作着，他觉得自己成为除了一堆快感的集合体以外什么都做不了了。

丑陋而细长的舌头在舔舐中留下了一条条湿润的润滑液的痕迹，烟幕心烦意乱，他迫切地想知道这些润滑液是否带着酸性成分，否则他的传感器怎么会像是在燃烧一般。

“噢……”他已经像这样呻吟了多久了？烟幕的身体开始变的躁动不安。他想狂奔，想疾驰，想释放掉这些在他身体游走的多余的能量，然而他的四肢是如此的无力。它们动起来缓慢而虚弱，能量液的抑制作用使得它们几乎一点作用也没有。他的神志正处于极乐的云端，飘荡在只有快感存在的某处——

然而在他机欲的天堂里却传来了一些不协调的虫鸣和咆哮。烟幕试图看清楚——他强迫自己注意力集中在因自己快感而绷成弓形的身体上。接口和输出管上轻柔的舔舐消失了，取之而来的是某个粗大的柱状物抵住了他输入管的接口阻尼片。这让烟幕立刻从幻梦中惊醒过来。

“不！”

一只硕大无朋的机械昆虫笼罩在了他的身体之上，它的身形在王座之间的微光中若隐若现。它发出了长长的哀鸣，烟幕感觉到昆虫增压完毕的输出管滑层在他的大腿内侧。恐惧——迷惑。这个家伙在他身上已经呆了多久了？而他躺在这里又过了多久了？烟幕扭动了一下。他的对接设备渐渐变得炙热难耐。他想要那些金属舌重新回到他身上来——不要输出管——现在还不行。他强迫自己合拢双腿并看向笼罩在他上方的机械昆虫。

这只虫子看起来像是一个虫族战士，它体型巨大，身体上布满战斗留下的创伤。体型越大，身体越强壮，下一代的质量就越好——这是烟幕最冒险的赌注。卵必须足够强壮。烟幕吞咽了一下然后摇了摇头。为了撤下那些怂恿着他冒险的代码，他需要向处理器提供更多的电力支持，这让他的处理器不得不开始了负荷工作。

“不——不要是你……把那个向导带来——那个带我到这里的家伙。把他带来。”

这只巨大的机械昆虫发出了一声急躁的咆哮，但是它最终还是从他身边移开，一些交换液从它的输出管前段滴落下来。烟幕能看到越来越多的大型机械昆虫围绕在房间四周不耐烦地等待着，而那些一开始试图进入他的小一点的仆从们则又埋首在了他的双腿之间。

他再一次发出呻吟，试着让自己恢复到原先的状态。烟幕把手指深深抠进了床上的软垫并下线了自己的光学镜，但看起来他的身体已不再只是满足于那些舔弄和抚摸。他努力把自己的身体从那只正在舔弄他接口的机械昆虫前后撤，但是那就根本不足以满足他了——他想回去——想重陷在机欲的深渊！

“我被传唤了是吗，吾后？”

烟幕急促地喘息了几下，接着他转向了那唯一一张他曾努力记忆过的机械昆虫的脸。他的双腿几乎是下意识地向两边打开。

“是的——你是第一个——快点！”

在他努力推开那些仆从好让自己成功接收今天摄入的第一份CNA时，他已经意识混乱到甚至弄不清自己是谁的地步了。在饥渴与欲求的笼罩下，他看到那只巨大昆虫一点一点地改变着入侵的姿势。一阵簌簌的金属摩擦声之后，机械昆虫的输出管被解放了出来。烟幕可以感觉到那些小一点的虫子们再一次从他身边爬开，他的接口和输出管总算摆脱了那些迷人又恼人的舔舐抚弄。接着，机械昆虫向导缓缓爬上了这张大床。

那根输出管开始了自己的侵犯，尽管烟幕还未充分意识到这个大块头已经完全覆压于他身体上。随着那根棱角分明的管子劈开他的对接通道，烟幕的换气系统一下子停止了运转。管线的每一节谨慎地推进他的甬道，这让他无法自制地缩紧了身躯。呻吟从发声器中倾泻而出，无数过热的传感节点也逐渐被这只埋在他身体里的大家伙所激活。

就是这个。这就是他所想要的。烟幕伸出双臂环住笼罩在他上方的大家伙，尽可能的张大自己的双腿迎接对方的进攻。身体里的输出管排空了他脑海中其他所有想法，只留下了纯粹的对接快感。他感觉到那根管子的顶端抵在了他孕育舱口，而就在他确定这只机械昆虫想把自己挤进他身体的更深处时，大家伙却退了出来。

机械昆虫的输出管在进出的过程中似乎受到了点儿来自甬道内壁的阻碍，它推进又抽出，浮凸的棱状物重重碾压过管壁的传感节点，这让烟幕不禁哭号起来。他几乎没时间去感觉这只机械昆虫甚至开始以一种生涩的节奏感进行着抽插的动作。烟幕试图迎合那些美妙的抽插，但身体条件实在不允许，他只好紧紧依附着身上大肆掠夺着的机械昆虫。他自己的输出设备随着他们的的动作一下一下点在大块头粗糙的腹部，热度从管内逐渐蔓延至身体里的每一根管线，而它的前端也不断流出浓郁的汁液并沿着管身缓缓流下。

噢，他真希望永远一直这么做下去。片刻的静默后他发狂般地大笑起来。他的确会一直这么做下去的，不是吗？接下来机械昆虫的动作变得更快更粗暴，烟幕的门翼被几乎展平地压在他身下柔软的软垫之中，翼尖轻轻颤抖。笑声戛然而止，随即化成了另一声呻吟。机械昆虫抽插着把自己巨大的身体朝烟幕靠得更近了一些。输出管一次又一次地顶入了更深处，烟幕发誓他能感受它的前端已经抵在自己半开的孕育舱入口处。抽送停下了，有什么开始一股一股地被注入了进来。烟幕不安地在机械昆虫的身下扭动着，哼吟中的愉悦已经被紧张取代。大块头一动不动地让自己深埋在烟幕体内，直到它确信自己所有的对接液都被彻底灌入虫后的身体深处。

“你……炉渣……你！起来啊！”烟幕想把自己从与对方相连的状态中分离出来，但机械昆虫把他牢牢地按在了自己的机体之上。野兽的面部装甲晦暗不明，它气喘吁吁，试图排出体内多余的热量。

“荣幸，吾后——我是您的第一个……谢谢……感谢。”

它抽出的动作是如此之快以至于烟幕无法克制地尖叫起来。他得做完——他还没过载呢！可是他无力的四肢无法挽留机械昆虫的抽身离去。

“让我过载——我……我是你们的王后！”

机械昆虫向导退下了，然而在烟幕能够坐起身并向它发出一个让他过载的强制命令之前，另一只虫子爬到了他身上。利爪几乎是强行地分开了烟幕的双腿，甬道被再一次填满。烟幕的发声器随即短路。第二只机械昆虫立刻开始了抽插，这使得他对前一任对接伙伴的所有不满被冲击得一干二净。

抽送粗暴狂野，每一次来回都让烟幕的身体被推远又拉近，他的后背一次次磨蹭着身下的大床。机械昆虫怒号着，并且试图加快速度。而当那根输出管碾磨过他体内一处节点从时，烟幕唯一能做到只是尽力控制住那贯穿全身的阵阵痉挛。

输出管滑了出来，而随着一声沮丧的尖啸，它再一次被顶了进来。烟幕的呻吟陷入了一阵窒息般的喘息，他有气无力地晃动着自己的臀部——他想要更多，更多，更多！

他感觉到上一个对接伙伴的交换液和这一只虫子的输出管互相推挤着，它们争先恐后地涌出接口，并沿着他的大腿缓缓流下。他的过载缓缓逼近，但体内徘徊的多余能量就是不肯消散。

烟幕扭动着机体，不奈地催促着机械昆虫给他更多。这根本就不够！机械昆虫突然把他死死按在大床上并僵硬了躯体。第二波交换液喷射出来并浇在了烟幕的孕育舱入口。在烟幕语无伦次的咒骂声中，第二只机械昆虫也在他的体内迎来了过载。

机械昆虫心满意足地哼了一声——这让烟幕发狂得想要尖叫——它退了出来并爬下了大床。“不要在这样对我——！让我……让我过载啊！我是你们的——”第三只虫子爬了上来并把自己的输出设备插了进来。“——王后啊啊啊啊啊！”

大块头把他翻了个个，勾起他的双腿架在了自己兽型的肩部装甲上。粗壮的输出管在内壁传感器上留下了一道道短短的刻痕，烟幕的咒骂再一次被抛在了脑后。机械昆虫抽插着，俯身在烟幕音频接收器边疯狂地咆哮着。

“这即是我们生存的意义——只为取悦吾后，此外再无用处……”然而烟幕几乎已经听不见它在说什么了，他紧紧地抱住虫子的头雕，不规律地收缩着接口以迎合对方的每一次抽送。

烟幕不知道自己的身体能承载得了这么多的能量。他不明白自己的线路怎么还未因负荷运载而燃烧。随着每一只机械昆虫释放在他体内，他都离过载更近了一点，就差一点他就能够过载。发着荧光的交换液在他身下汇成了一小摊，与每一只过载中的机械昆虫熠熠相辉。此时此刻，他脑子能想到的一切都是快感。快感，快感，快感——以及如何攀上他机体所能承受的机欲的巅峰。机械昆虫们推搡着，不停地变换着他们的体位，兽爪嵌进机甲的缝隙，兽齿啮咬着门翼的边缘，而他的下一位“伴侣”已经开始跃跃欲试地用自己的输出管磨蹭起他的机体了。

此时这已经是第十五个前来完成使命的授体昆虫了。它插入的时候没有遇到丝毫阻碍，烟幕的甬道被湿滑的交换液充满，接口也被前十四个到访者充分扩张。他已处在崩溃的边缘——十四根输出管先后在他体内迎来了过载，而他自己的高潮却迟迟未来。但是这一次，当机械昆虫输出管的前端触及他对接通道的后部时，堆积得过多的快感终于崩塌了。

整个世界似乎变成了一片空白，注意力的每分每毫都紧紧附着于过载的感受之上。铺天盖地的快感如袭来，他失控地发出了一声刺耳的尖叫，而机械昆虫的哀鸣也随着它的过载而消散在一片噪声之中。窒息般的余韵仍像鬼魂般徘徊在他刚刚攀上机欲巅峰的身体里。烟幕彻底在机械昆虫的身下瘫软下来，他几乎都未能感受到大块头的释放和抽离。烟幕像一具布偶一般无力地躺在王座之上，每一次战栗都伴随着交换液从他身体内部涌出。

烟幕呻吟着躺了回去，油箱里浓厚的能量液渐渐平复下来。系统总算停下了对机体处于低能量水平的警告。于是他干脆在一波波仍在冲击着他感知系统的快感浪潮中犯起了迷糊。仆从们继续着他们无微不至的照料，它们舔舐、清洁着他的对接设备，并小心而温柔地爱抚他敏感的传感节点丛。

他渴望休眠。烟幕叹了一声并用脚推开了一只仍试图对他下体做点什么的机械昆虫。

“走开……要充电。”这只昆虫退开了，他随即并拢了自己的双腿。烟幕畏缩了一下，他的关节因长时间绷直着而有些僵硬。他查看了一下体内的计时器，然后颤抖着发出了一声叹息。“第一天。”突然，传感网上涌来的一小波快感让他抽搐了一下。如果每天都过的像这样——在越来越多的输出管之间迷失自我——产卵——再次摄入那些黏稠的能量液……他本以为为了获取对方的合作，他在虫穴中的日子要过的更加凄惨一些。

一只大型机械昆虫靠近了大床，烟幕轻哼了一声。“我还没恢复呢——下次再说。在……在我再次做好准备之前，谁都不能插进来。”又或者说，直到虫后专用的能量块迫使他的处理器除了对接之外再无法再思考其他的问题。嗯。他想知道这得花上多久……烟幕的光学镜几乎是自动地下线了，他是如此迫切地想下线充电。

“吾后。”

他的光学镜再一次上线，被打扰让他的发声器里发出了一声不悦的呻吟。他强撑着传输了一些能量以供应处理器运转并且摇了摇头让自己清醒过来。立于王座边上的机械昆虫正是那个带领他进入巢穴的向导员。他们仍有大量的事宜尚待商议。有关战力的安排。

“我做的还不错，哈？……你——算了你还是别回答了。”烟幕听到自己的声音有一点含糊不清，他重启了自己的发声部件，“好吧……我向你们保证，正如你们想要的那样，我现在是你们的王后了。所以，是时候接受你们的第一个命令了。”烟幕因过载而有些意识模糊，他尽可能地让自己变得清醒一些，然后说道，“你们，尤其是你，你们要到通天晓的跟前去。带上军队，战士越多越好，并且你们要服从通天晓的命令。任何命令。”机械昆虫点了下头，烟幕连忙补充到：“除了那些会对巢穴造成威胁的命令——我现在是你们的虫后了，对吗？我不想——……”

烟幕的声音小了下来，持续在他腹部的轻拍的力道突然变大了一点儿。他现在是虫后了。再过十几个恒星循环，这座巢穴中的不少住民将会是他的造物……他的造物。

“……我不想让你们死……”他呢喃着，话语在虫穴杂乱的声音中几乎轻不可闻。他知道所谓“虫后”的职责所在。躺下，张开双腿承受授体无尽的繁殖需求，并在每一次繁育活动的间隙为整个虫穴迅速诞下成批的后代。第一次间隙尚未让他育成虫卵。目前还没有，但是一个……“精于此道”的虫后每两次繁育活动之间就应成功生产一次。烟幕的思维逐渐偏向了脑内扭曲想法所在的轨道。如果他担任虫后的时间足够长，那么整个巢穴就会遍布他的子民——他们会照料他，喂养他并且保护他……直到整个虫穴再无一只不是他由诞下的授体机械昆虫。烟幕清楚地知道这意味着虫后使命的终结。一个彻底的终结。

他连忙把自己从这个想法前拉回并转向了那只仍在王座前等候着的机械昆虫。预测未来没有任何用处——如果霸天虎赢得这场战争的胜利，一切塞伯坦生命都会陷于水深火热之中。“你们将听命于通天晓，所有的机械昆虫都必须遵从他——知道吗？他的命令就是我的命令——除非整个虫穴受到了威胁。好吗？”

巨大的机械昆虫做了一个古怪的类似鞠躬一样的动作，嗓子里发出了低沉的咕噜声。“我们一切服从于吾后。孕育者。一切以孕育者为先。”

烟幕慢慢地、深深地置换着体内的气体，此刻他火种深处升腾起一股扭曲的自豪之感。成为一名领袖是不是就像这个一样？可能不是吧。擎天柱的领袖之力肯定不是来源于无穷无尽的对接之中。烟幕把自己调了个更加舒服的充电姿势，然后放慢了处理器的运行速度。

他因接口内湿润的触感而稍微扭动了一下机体，然而又一只机械昆虫舔起了他的对接设备，烟幕恼烦地弹了一下手指。他推开那名仆从，“停下……我想充电了……”

仆人退了下去，大一点的机械昆虫则在王座边上蹲伏了下来。“一切以吾后为先——请放心，我们会妥善安置您的。”他深深鞠了一躬，烟幕则彻底瘫软在了软垫之中。他以前有睡过这么柔软的充电床吗？……

按摩着他腹部的仆从轻柔地振动着翅膀，舒缓的嗡鸣声传入烟幕的音频接收系统，那只大型的机械昆虫则仔细地舔过他头雕的一侧。烟幕渐渐陷入了休眠……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen gets visitors. Thanks to Mimii for translating.

觐见者

 

烟幕本以为自己会以一种更狼狈的姿态迎接新一天的到来——双腿间半插着一根输出管、在授体换人的空档被囫囵喂下一大口能量液，然后继续承受一次又一次的侵犯。但与他想象截然不同的是，他是在王座之间柔和光亮的沐浴之下上线的，旁边甚至还有一只低鸣着的机械昆虫正为他做着舒适极了的背部按摩。烟幕翻了下身，他的仆人很懂事地拍了拍手爪，其他几名仆人便迅速涌到了他的床边。仆人们小心地帮他改变着姿势，细长的虫爪开始仔细清理装甲缝隙，烟幕不由得发出一声惊呼，但声音马上又被他咽回了嗓子里。

他松了口气，发出了一声自己都未意识到的被压抑了许久的轻叹。还好只是清洁。烟幕稍稍张开了一点自己的装甲板以便机械昆虫们能够清理到那些更深处的缝隙。每一下触碰都让他的传感网痉挛一次，但身体上的触感消散后，不适感便立刻被机体里流淌的股股暖意所抚慰。

一只机器昆虫埋首“工作”于他的双腿之间。在这之前烟幕甚至没能注意到胯部关节上的扭伤。仆人们清理着机体缝隙内的灰尘并仔细地解开纠缠在一起的线路们，这才让烟幕意识到他的身体正处于怎样的酸痛之中。大量润滑液和交换液凝结成块，粘附在包括胯部在内的大部分机体之上。而这些液体的另一部分则全部被他孕育舱所吸收并且进行着某些普神才知道的化学反应——这个认知还是挺让人吃惊的。烟幕不自在地扭了一下。舱室里并没有晃动的液体，也没有陌生的阻塞感……目前，还没有。

仆人们缓慢而细致地洗净着装甲的接缝，烟幕接过机械昆虫递给他的能量匣，小口小口啜饮着里面浓厚的能量液。其中一只虫子轻柔地环抱住烟幕的头雕并慢慢地打着圈儿按摩着，这份舒适感让烟幕处理器运行效率简直下降了30%。他把头朝着对方的手爪靠的更近了一点并看向了其中一只机械昆虫。“不得不说……我没想到会是这样。”

烟幕进入巢穴后还从未听过机械昆虫仆从们说过话，鉴于此时那只向导昆虫不在，一个仆人便用着它那尖细沙哑的嗓音代替大虫回答道：“虫后必须被仔细照看，因为虫后是整个虫群的未来。而交配活动会在服侍之后才开始。”

烟幕翻过身以便侍从们清洁他酸痛的背甲。他呻吟着，若有若无的快感已经开始在机体内部堆积，对接设备也正微妙地升着温。他不安地变换了一下姿势，“嗯……这还要弄多久？”

这回轮不到侍从回答，那只巨大的机械昆虫向导突然出现在了房间里并开了口，“您的关节需要润滑，原生体和装甲都需要清洁，您的自我修复(注1）系统也需要升级。”

烟幕张大了他圆形的光学镜。这可是一次大修整啊！“所有的这些？每天都要做？”  
机械昆虫带着一个勉强能称之为笑的面部表情向他鞠了一躬，不过这看起来更像是一个动作奇怪的哈欠。“吾后即是巢穴本身。再寻找一位新的虫后……很难。”烟幕呻吟起来，他的一只门翼被顺着门轴慢慢旋转好让那些润滑油充分渗入关节里疼痛的节点。在决定为了汽车人的胜利做出自我牺牲时，烟幕已放任自己坠入痛苦的深渊。他本以为自己将要面对的是一日复一日侵犯与折磨，却未曾想过迎接他的竟然是一次次让他情迷意乱的过载与每日细致入微的按摩服务！

“如果你们能把好处一开始就说明白点儿……就不会那么困难了……普神啊这简直太棒了……”服侍他门翼的机械昆虫发出了一声愉快的声响，它释放出一阵让人兴奋的振动，波纹顺着门翼蔓延进烟幕的原生体并在里面蜿蜒蛇行。烟幕的光学镜闪烁不定，对接系统的温度又上升了一些。

机械昆虫向导咆哮了一声，仆从们立刻从床边退了下去。烟幕的门翼抖了一下，这唱的又是哪一出？疑问还没问出口，一张数据板就被放在了他的床前。

“通天晓给您留了一条留言。”

烟幕看着那张小小的数据版，接着抬头面对着机械昆虫，“我可以认为他对你们的支援感到很高兴，对吗？”大家伙犹豫了一下然后生硬地点了点头。烟幕翻过身来，他从软垫之中拾起那块数据版。这可不只是一张留了留言的数据板——他多少还是看得出来的。这是一个兼备通讯功能的追踪器。烟幕不用猜就知道留言的内容是什么。多半是一封简短的感谢信，说着他们有多么感激他的牺牲，待到战争结束，他将重返美好的人生。

烟幕摇了摇头使自己清醒一些。又或者是一句带着担忧的责备，并附加了他们对他疯狂的营救计划。说真的，他也不知道自己更倾向于哪一个结果。第一个结果出现的可能性更高。一整巢的机械昆虫远比一个汽车人有用得多，通天晓不会蠢到放弃这个机会的。烟幕把数据版收回子空间，决定晚一点儿再来看它。也许吧。某一天他会看的。

侍从们已经完成了对机体缝隙的清洁并开始用按摩油涂抹起他的外部装甲。这些按摩剂闻起来有点儿像巢穴自身的味道，烟幕觉得其实这个味道还挺好闻的。

大机械昆虫仍然徘徊在烟幕的王座旁边，这一次他开口说话时语调里带上了明显的犹豫。“吾后。这虽然只是您上任的第二天——但是您已经有拜访者了。”烟幕把注意力从仆人们的服侍中抽回，他瞪着自己的向导。“拜访者？”那绝对不可能是汽车人。战争尚未结束，通天晓也不可能蠢到认为自己能把他从一座机械昆虫的巢穴深处解救出来。“是什么样的客人？”大家伙的面部装甲一下子亮了起来，它激动地扇动起了双翅。“它们是——来自其他虫穴的拜访者，为了整个种群的繁荣，它们也想向您献出它们的交换液。距离上一次外族觐见我族王后已经过了太久——太久了。”

“进献交换液……来自其他巢穴的——？！”机械昆虫低下头，面部装甲暗淡了下来。烟幕不知道这代表的究竟是高兴还是难过。“是的。塞伯坦的灭亡是如此残酷……许多巢穴消失，许多巢穴沉睡……但是我们醒着，我们的生命仍在继续！吾后，您会接见这些觐见者吗？”

烟幕犹豫了，但是他最终屈服在他的原向导面部装甲上流露出的期待表情之下。“好吧。好吧。当然可以了。这是我身为虫后的职责不是吗？我的……嗯……王座绝对欢迎它们的到来。”

机械昆虫的翅膀剧烈地扇动着。“他们将在您完成日常清洁后觐见您。我会亲自带领他们到您的寝殿里来，吾后！”它踉跄了一下然后匆匆奔出了房间。烟幕看着它离开，然后重新躺回了仆从们的怀抱之中。

先前饮下的能量液和侍从们精心的照料终于产生了作用。他的接口开始分泌润滑液，输出管在虫子们的服侍下慢慢地充能膨胀。一只机械昆虫试图弄干烟幕身下湿透了的软垫，这几乎一件是不可能完成的任务。烟幕催促一名仆人舔舐他的输出管，好让他的思维暂时不被机体内升腾起来的对被填满的欲求所侵占。

他没有等待太久，昏暗的微光中陌生授体的瘦长轮廓缓缓浮现，烟幕竭力让自己保持镇静而不是丧失理智地去渴求一次对接。这些雄虫对于这个巢穴来说是完全陌生的存在——它们散发的与巢穴里截然不同的强烈气味表明了它们异族的身份。烟幕的机体温度又上升了一点，他强迫自己靠着椅背半坐起来。他对于接下来该怎么办真是一点头绪也没有——关于这群来自其他巢穴的授体，他不是还得做些冠冕堂皇的欢迎仪式？互相交换姓名？向他们提供食粮和饮品？他模模糊糊地想着，而当侍从们打开他被冷落已久的对接面板时，事情便变得再明白不过了。

“年轻的女王。”一只雄虫走上前来，烟幕睁大了光学镜想要尽可能看清它的外表。这只机械昆虫长得和他的臣民很不一样。它的装甲因为酸雨的腐蚀而瘢痕累累，它体型更小更修长，也没有那么多尖锐的棱角。机械昆虫勃起的输出管雄赳赳地挺立在空气之中，它看起来倒是和自己巢穴里的家伙所拥有的没什么区别。“我们对您的深明大义感到非常荣幸与高兴。”

烟幕不是很明白它说的是什么意思，但是考虑到虫后的职责，他猜这绝对与对接和繁殖有关。他几乎没法把视线从对方暴露的输出管上移开，然后他改成了一个邀请意味更加明显的姿势，他觉得这样做总没错了。“我现在是——一位虫后了。如果我丝毫不关心赛博——我是说机械昆虫们的命运的话，我是不会自愿成为女王的。”机械昆虫们好像注意到了他话语中的错误，但是他们并没说什么。一只机械昆虫爬上他的大床，试探性地伸出舌头舔了舔烟幕腹部的装甲板。烟幕把腿分得更开了些，但是大家伙并没有一下子就把自己插进来。相反地它伸出长满尖刺的双臂环抱住烟幕并把他托了起来，这样烟幕就以一个被抱住的姿势坐在了它的大腿上。烟幕紧紧闭上双眼，他感到那根细长的输出管抵住了接口处的阻尼叶片，然后它迅速地插了进来。他试图撑起身子避开那些抽插，但是机械昆虫一动不动，它抓住烟幕的身体并把他牢牢按回自己的怀抱。

“年轻的女王——我们有太多要拜访的巢穴——但是时间太少了……您能允许我们稍稍加速一下进程吗？……”烟幕的对接通道裹紧了大家伙的输出管，他皱起了眉头。他在说什——？紧接着第二只机械昆虫从他背后压了过来，他感觉到第二根输出管的前端滑蹭在他已经被充满了的接口处。他顿了好一会儿才闷闷地发出一声，

“哦。”

烟幕的双腿颤抖着，他再一次缩紧了内壁，一次两根？他轻晃着臀部，因内里迷人的磨蹭而颤抖地喘息着。他试着越过肩甲看看第二根输出管的模样，可是那根凶器被藏在了巨大的身形之下让他没法看清。烟幕哭喘着，接口一阵抽痛。要是两根一起来……

“一次两个…——？好——好的……好吧，好吧。”第一只大虫发出了咕噜咕噜的喉音，它一把拽过烟幕让他躺在自己粗糙的胸甲上，瘦长的面甲因兴奋而微微地发着光。另一只机械昆虫在他身后动了起来，它的输出管抵在烟幕的接口跃跃欲试地磨蹭着，烟幕听到对方散热器中轰响的噪音。

烟幕闭上双眼等待着第二根巨物的入侵，输出管试探性地往接口里捅了捅，这让他下意识地咬紧了牙关。大家伙试了几次却不得其门而入，它尝试着改变自己的姿势和力度——这实在是太折磨人的意志了——然后它缓缓地进入了烟幕的身体。第一只机械昆虫在同伴尚未完全插入之前就率先抽动了起来，烟幕的呻吟顿时化为了一声短促的尖叫。

两根输出管以不同的方向摩擦着管道内壁，负荷运转的系统困惑地弹出一连串警告弹窗。烟幕的手指深深抠入身下宽广的胸甲，在两具挺动着的巨大身躯间他仿佛寒冬枝头的枯叶一般不停地颤抖。一根输出管插进来的同时另一根就配合着抽出去，抽插交替往复，不断循环……烟幕低吟着倒回两个入侵者的怀抱。每一声呻吟都伴随着更剧烈的抽插，直到烟幕的发声器再也无法发出一星半点的声音。

烟幕的接口分泌的润滑液多到尽乎淫靡的程度，两根输出管的同时扩张让这些液体顺着管子间的缝隙一点点被挤了出来。烟幕失去了双腿的知觉，受损的发声器发不出一点声音，只有散热器破碎的喘息和机体不停的颤抖显示出了他对它们“辛勤的耕耘”有多么享受。

第一只进入他的雄虫已濒临过载，先前浅尝即止的抽插变得不再那么温和。它与同伴的配合瓦解，两根输出管同时插入又同时拔出，生生逼得烟幕已下线的发声器里挤出了一声像是被阻塞了一般的喘息。接着，机械昆虫达到过载的顶点，它在温暖湿滑的甬道包裹下释放了自己的对接液。

从背后操干着烟幕的机械昆虫放缓了抽插的速度，它用四肢环住了烟幕的胸部。烟幕静静地喘息着等待其中一根输出管的抽出，但接着他便又被拉回躺倒在另一只机械昆虫的身上。排着队等待女王临幸的雄虫迅速爬上了王座，这一回它只尝试了一次便轻松地进入了虫后的身体。

整个交配过程中烟幕的对接通道没有丝毫空闲过，期间可能有几只大虫几次参与了与他的对接，他记不清究竟有多少只机械昆虫进入了他的身体。他被颠来倒去地干了个痛快，有时他趴伏着感受来自怀中和背后凶猛的顶弄，有时则被覆压着接受来自身上和身下快速的抽插。

他正极快地冲向顶峰，每一只机械昆虫在他体内释放之后都会有另一只来迅速接替它的位置。液体糊满了他的双腿和身下的软垫，每一下抽插都让他朝过载靠得更近了一些——他的输出管被夹在两具运动中的身躯之间，烟幕能感到对接液已大量堆积在管子前段亟待释放。他发誓其中一只正操弄着他的机械昆虫绝对来自他自己的巢穴——尽管光学镜不受控制地忽明忽灭，他也不知道为什么自己能分辨得出操弄他的人有什么不同。

他在爆发的边缘摇摇欲坠，几乎要尖叫出声，一只机械昆虫猛地抽出自己，甬道内壁强烈的摩擦让他觉得自己就连指尖也浸淫在了极乐之中……扩张到极限的接口被突如其来的一舔让他终于过载。快感是那样的来势凶猛，他的眼前一片空白，处理器全部供电都被输送给了不能更加敏感的传感网络。他发出一声愉悦极了的尖叫，机械昆虫在这声餍足的尖叫刺激下竖起了全身的硬刺，它亦感受到了全身心的满足。

当他重新上线之时，雄虫们都已退回床边并与他保持着一个不远不近的距离。侍从们用能量块招待着他们，从大家伙们身上黯淡的荧光中可以看出这些家伙们是真的累了。烟幕对此表示感同身受。他几乎感觉不到自己的双腿，机体内残留的隐约快感仍让他的四肢轻微抽搐着。仆人们忙忙碌碌地处理着他和他身下被浸透了的软垫，可是记忆中仍然清晰的对接的快感让他没法拒绝对接面板上殷勤的舔舐，尽管这行为的目的只是纯粹的机体清洁。它的感受是如此令人安心。

拜访者静静地站着，它们中的一只朝他微微鞠了一躬，“我们很荣幸您接受了我们的提议，女王陛下。我衷心希望未来我们仍能合作愉快。”

烟幕僵笑了一下然后阖上了自己的光学镜。“我也这么觉得……”雄虫们再一次做出了笨拙的鞠躬动作，然后在烟幕先前的向导员的带领下，它们起身离开了巢穴。

烟幕看着他们离去，油箱里涌起一股暖意。正如他猜测的一般，机械昆虫们有一套复杂的预防近亲繁殖和简单再生产的繁育系统。他原以为一旦巢穴的授体昆虫全部死去后虫后会被直接杀死，但是他应该想到的是一位活着的虫后能为巢穴做出的更多的贡献。直接在不同的虫穴间交换雄虫要来的更简单也更有效。

会有那么一天，整个虫穴将遍布他的子民；直到孕育舱衰竭萎缩停止工作之前，他都将一直是他们的虫后。只要仍有来自巢穴外的“觐见者”，他还能为整个虫群继续繁育生命——他就仍是虫群的女王。烟幕把脸埋进仆人正服侍着他的手中，然后关闭了光学镜。他的机体毫无疑问地被过度使用了，但日后的每一天他肩上的担子都会比今天变得更沉重。带着过载后的余韵，烟幕不知不觉陷入了充电中。他已经期待这个很久了。

 

 

通天晓坐在他的办公室里，看着来自追踪器的数据一点点传入他的数据模块。他命令机械昆虫把它带给烟幕。通天晓以为这只机械昆虫根本不知道谁是“烟幕”，它应该会直接无视他的要求然后转头飞出基地，但看起来它似乎照他说的做了。这也就意味着烟幕的确与这些野兽待在一起——作为它们的生育奴隶。

他没法想象他的士兵被折磨得像一个破烂的人偶一样，沉迷在掺了淫药的能量液和无休无止的对接快感之中。但这多半就是事实。五个循环够让他们结束战争吗？通天晓咬紧了牙关。

不管是五个循环还是十个、三十个循环，这都不重要，因为他们现在根本没有去救烟幕的打算。

通天晓统计过数据，制定过表格，思考过战术，但与霸天虎大军相比，汽车人仍然只是一批散兵游勇。九百万年的战争蹂躏让塞伯坦命悬一线，让它重获生机的唯一办法就是找到能够对抗霸天虎的秘密武器。就在通天晓几乎要对命运低头，接受成为霸天虎俘虏或被他们杀死的命运之时，机械昆虫们来到了汽车人的临时基地。得知他们是前来援助的时候，他觉得这简直就是来自普神的恩赐，但当机械昆虫说明他们的要求后，他满芯的希望被浇上了绝望的酸雨。

汽车人没办法拒绝来自机械昆虫的诱惑。机械昆虫对虫后的命令绝对服从，它们有着野兽天生的残暴和塞伯坦人所不能及的强壮身躯（注2）。有了它们的协助，汽车人赢得战争便再一次成为了可能，因此通天晓决定不能浪费烟幕宝贵的牺牲。

这就是为什么他要进行与烟幕的实时影像传输。他等于直接宣判了一个芯地善良、年轻有为的小汽车人的死刑。新人虽然选择自愿牺牲自己，但他根本尚未意识到自己所要面对的究竟是什么。烟幕很有可能反悔——他也许会拼命地向他们寻求救助，然而他们并不打算回应他的哀求。至少战争结束前都不可能。

通天晓一直秉持着漠视者应与施暴者同刑的信条（注3）而活。

在彻底放弃烟幕之前他得知道他对自己可怜的士兵究竟做了什么。也许，如果他真的统领了这只昆虫大军，他能够做到冷静地接受烟幕已经成为数据板上的冰冷数字和名衔的事实，而不是时刻回想起小汽车人的那张悲惨的脸。基地里现存的有生战力只用一只手都数的过来，他根本腾不出人手去营救烟幕。传输过来的数据越积越多，它们正等待着他的“检阅”。通天晓迫使自己的内芯冷硬如铁，然后他连通了数据的同步传输。

被传送过来的第一个画面是一群机械昆虫正在飞回他们的巢穴。通过感官链接通天晓看到了一个满身疮痍的塞伯坦，战争的硝烟依旧弥漫在浑浊的空气之中。他把进度往前调了一点，接下来光学镜前能看到的一切便陷入了完全的突兀的黑暗之中。通天晓共享着烟幕的感知系统，突然一大股来自烟幕的数据流涌向了他的处理器，这让他觉得神经有些发紧。他短暂地关闭了光学镜一会儿，当它们再次上线的时候，他看到能量块散发出的柔和的荧光勾勒出压在他身上动作的机械昆虫的丑陋轮廓。

通天晓的散热器失速地运转着。他听见烟幕用着自己受损的发声器喘息着，柔光中他看见烟幕的一只手绝望地抓挠着那只正在侵犯他的庞然大物。金属刮蹭的噪音足以掩盖粗野交媾所发出的不洁的水声。通天晓强迫油箱内部翻腾的液体稳定下来，他竭力不让自己因为下属被强暴时发出的淫靡声响而干呕出来。

他能闻到在润滑液和交换液明显气味的掩盖下，外泄的能量液正散发着浓郁的气味。通天晓真芯希望这液体来自机械昆虫储备的能量块里，而不是来自对接设备内部的裂伤或是殴打虐待所致的伤口。但是从他自己油箱的反应看来，通天晓不安地认为后两者的可能性更大一些。

整场折磨里烟幕都是令人恐惧地沉默着，但是通过引擎和通风口轰鸣的噪声通天晓可以预见这具年轻的机体正在承受多么残酷的暴行。烟幕的换气设备听起来像是被阻塞了，他体内的风扇时不时地停止运转并发出不正常的嗖嗖的卡壳声。

对烟幕施与暴行的机械昆虫们俯下身，它们做了些普神才知道的恶心勾当，然后烟幕发出了阵阵抽噎并无法自制地颤抖起来。通天晓僵硬地坐在椅子上一动不动，他看着、听着、嗅着，亲身感受着烟幕是如何被一遍又一遍地侵犯和凌辱。这便是他默许发生的一切。这便是取得一只昆虫大军所付出的代价。他强迫自己不去中断影像传输。

烟幕的头突然后仰，接着通天晓看见了第二张可怕的面甲，它的主人摇摆着身躯挤入了那可怕的韵律之中。通天晓缩回座椅，他能听见在一片喘息和呼噜声中自己惊惧的声音是如此刺耳。两只。两只野兽正在同时侵犯着他可怜的士兵。通天晓感到光学镜前的一切仿佛是一场赎罪般的酷刑，可是他没有也无法切断视频传输。这就是烟幕正在经历着的一切——打从他进入巢穴的那一刻开始，他便无时无刻不蒙受着被虐待、被凌辱的痛苦。

一个行凶者显然已经达到快感的巅峰，它发出一声让人恶心的愉悦呻吟并把凶器抽了出来，而立刻就有另一只机械昆虫凑上来接替了它的位置。烟幕的头软绵绵地歪到一边，透过他的视角通天晓看到了一只机械昆虫的身影。房间里充斥着粘腻湿滑的水声，士兵破碎的呼吸声几乎细不可闻。

突然，烟幕的发声部件上线了。机械昆虫每一下令人作呕的抽插都强迫他发出低声的啜泣与恐惧的战栗。烟幕的音调一点点拔高，哭喊变得越来越尖锐越来越刺耳——直到最后他终于尖叫起来。通天晓听得出来已经崩溃了的烟幕正处于怎样极端的悲惨之中，这让他再也无法忍耐地瘫回了椅背。他终于关掉了视频传输，可是烟幕痛苦的哭号仍然回响在他的音频接收器中。通天晓加密了数据，他俯下身把脸埋在双手之中。他们承受不起毁约的损失。仅凭六个汽车人和三个人类小孩根本无力抵抗残暴的霸天虎，更别说加上倾巢而出的机械昆虫。就算全太阳系的幸存者前来相助，这依然是螳臂当车。

 

“原谅我，烟幕……”

他会尽自己所能地早日结束战争，然后他会立刻将烟幕的营救任务列为工作的重中之重。在此之前，他只能活在无尽的自责之中——他所追求的和平是以蹂躏、凌虐一个年轻生命作为代价而换来的。

“原谅我……”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：烟幕迈出了成为一位真正的女王的最后一步。他不用担心自己日后的生活会过的无聊了，然而还有一些其他的麻烦又找上门来……

数据清理对于塞伯坦人来说就好比蓝星人的梦境一般。冗杂的数据文件在下线充电的过程中被整理、被归档——这些数据与其他无序的的图像、声音和气味混合在一起形成了一条长长的数据流。通常情况下这些数据会被子系统归档为非重要类别然后关于它们的处理会无声无息地自动完成，但当这些数据碎片堆积到一定程度的时候它们便会触发记忆模块的记录功能。霸天虎曾将这一功能改造为一项间谍工程，他们通过破解一名处于下线状态的汽车人的记忆模块以逼迫他说出他们所想要的重要信息。被利用完的可怜虫会被抛弃并被当作霸天虎的生育工具而使用，最终变得颠狂以致死亡。

烟幕之前并未经历过很多数据清理，他认为这样的自己还挺幸运的。也许是因为他并没有那么多的伤痛需要处理器去遗忘。近几次的数据清理都让他梦见了被当作俘虏困在报应号上的那段日子——大多数情况下他则是梦到自己差点儿成为领袖的那个时刻。那强大的领袖模块静静沉睡在擎天柱冰冷的身躯里……

这一次，他的梦境中却无一丝数据的碎片。他一动也不能动地蜷缩在温暖的梦境的包裹之中。他没有实体，或者就算有的话，他也感觉不到它的存在。梦境中不需要光学镜——只需要自己的意识便能感知一切。意识，以及在他脑海中默默陪伴着他的一些身影。

脑海中有些柔和的声音，透过金属的介质向他传来——他听到一些被刻意压低了的躯壳摩擦的声音，还有一些细不可闻的翅膀拍击声……突然周围的环境变换起来，烟幕感到自己的身体从原来的位置稍微移动了一点。

他能听到管线中能量液奔涌的声音和身体舱室内部运转时发出的模糊的水声。接着又有什么球形的东西凑了过来。它似乎也注意到了他。烟幕伸出无形的手臂去摸，然后有什么试探性地舔了他一下作为回应，这让他们感受到了彼此的存在。他轻轻扭动了一下。对方好像还不止两个？

这些球形的存在试图接近烟幕，而他也欢迎它们的到来。它们感觉起来就像一个个的小球，又像一张大网，它们聚集在一起，紧紧依偎着彼此。烟幕试图寻求更多的接触，他想通过感知网络更近地感受它们，但是这些存在突然消失了。它们安静下来组成了一个小小的团体，静静地等待着即将发生的事情。

============================================== 

烟幕扭动着身体醒了过来。他的散热器贪婪地吸进周遭的冷空气，冷却风扇呼呼地转动着以排空因机体内因数据清理而形成的多余热量。他颤抖起来。他从未在梦中到过那样的地方——一片雪白，空空如也！程式疯狂地工作着，烟幕翻了个身趴在了床上好让自己——

他突然摒住呼吸。他僵在床上，仍然保持着那个腹部朝下的动作，然后尝试性地把腹部朝床上压了压。是的。它们还在那——一群真实存在的虫卵不均匀地排布在了他的孕育舱内。

该死。这比他想象中来的更快。烟幕立马翻了个身，他一手挥开一只满面担忧的仆从，也顺便赶走了它试图前来协助的伙伴。腹甲并未膨胀或凹陷，侧躺着的时候几乎感觉不到它们的存在——但是当他轻轻按压腹部时，他能摸到柔软的内部器官明显地挤压到了一群卵状物。

他缓缓地抚过自己的腹部。孕育舱内壁粘滑湿润，虫卵在里面推挤着彼此，试图避开他手掌的按压。这可是真的虫卵啊——小机械昆虫们……烟幕咽下一口电解液。他希望这些蛋……可别在他的体内就孵化了。普神啊，为什么他之前没有对这件事更上点儿心呢？他又加重力度地按了一下腹部装甲，虫卵们再一次从他手下向两边滑开。

一阵寒噤窜过他的机体。曾近领袖模块接受过他成为领袖的继任者，那是烟幕这一生唯一一次一睹它的真容。领袖模块就像是火种源的具象化，无数伟大的生命消逝在其中。它又是塞星人的生命之源——来自普莱姆斯的神力是如此圣洁而无暇。他腹中寄生着这样一群脆弱的虫卵，一群簇拥在一起的年幼火种——这仿佛就像火种源寄住在他身体里了一样。

 

处理器迷迷糊糊地运转着，烟幕一边胡思乱想，一边用手来回抚摸自己的腹部。他能感受到在手掌的压力下蛋们互相推挤彼此着的感觉。手下的感触让这一切变得更加真实。

一个侍从注意到他醒了，它毕恭毕敬地递上一只盛满能量液的能量匣。烟幕恹恹地吮了一口便随手把它甩在了床上。侍从忧虑地低鸣着，它爬近了一点，紧张地用手爪查看烟幕是否受伤生病。烟幕摇摇头，依旧一副没精神的样子，“不——我没生病——等等。你感觉一下。”他拽过仆人的一条手臂压在自己的腹部之上。这个举动让机械昆虫更加不安起来，烟幕只好更用力地按了一下对方的手爪直到装甲下的触感更加清晰。侍从似乎顿了一下，然后它激动地哭叫起来。

“吾后——吾后——！是蛋！女王有孕了！”它一把抽回自己的手臂然后慌张地团团转着。十几只机械昆虫的翅膀齐刷刷竖了起来，不一会儿寝殿里就挤满了前来服侍的侍从们。烟幕在他们的服侍中调了个背朝下的姿势，虫群小心翼翼地轻抚着他的腹部，就好像这是一份来自普神的赠礼，稍有不慎就会消逝一般。

“嗯——这……这有这么值得吃惊的吗？”烟幕的疑问消失在在一片层层叠叠的虫啾和翅鸣间。先前的那个侍从哀鸣着就，好像它的翅膀被压在了巨石之下一般，另一只机械昆虫则匆匆忙忙地搬来小山一样的能量匣——在它眼里烟幕可能时刻都会因为过于虚弱而下线。被递到嘴边的能量块让他应接不暇。这些能量块尝起来有点不一样——它们的金属味道更浓烈一些。光学镜前突然弹出油箱储能水平过低的警告，于是烟幕开始狼吞虎咽地进食起来。侍从们几乎都爬到了他的身边，它们战战兢兢地抚摸着他，却没有一只敢触碰他的腹部。

他怀孕了。烟幕在重重的环抱下轻轻蠕动着机体，一只手爪开始小心翼翼地描摹起他孕育舱内虫卵的形状，他颤抖起来。

其他的机械昆虫也陆陆续续地赶来了王座之间，房间里逐渐熙熙攘攘起来。

侍从们突然被一把拉开，烟幕猛地被一只机械昆虫士兵从王座上托起，士兵在王座上坐下，烟幕则坐在它的大腿上，后背紧紧贴住对方的胸甲。在这个角度他能看到房间里闪着微光的机械昆虫攒动着拥挤在一起。远处穴壁上用来盛放能量液的空匣子在虫子们散发的光芒下几乎看不见。

烟幕不太能认清昏暗光线下究竟有几种不同形态和阶级的机械昆虫。虫子一只压着一只地互相推搡着彼此，每一只都伸长了四肢和舌头试图触及它们尊贵的女皇。烟幕身后的士兵呜呜地鸣叫起来，它用自己棱角分明的头雕近乎厮磨一般地轻轻蹭着烟幕的脑袋一侧。

它们在等待着什么。烟幕试图在虫群中找到自己的向导员。他应该知道接下来他要做什么——

烟幕听到一声变形时金属摩擦在一起的声音从他背后传来。他打了个寒颤然后转过头来。士兵张开了它的胸甲让自己的火种暴露在了空气之中。对方的生命之源贴上他的后背之时烟幕整个TF都颤抖起来。他能感受到这小小火种之内蕴藏着的能量脉动，如此强大又如此狂野。

士兵嗡鸣着，虔诚而庄重地低下了头颅。“吾后——吾后……”烟幕艰难地让自己在士兵腿上转了个身然后他向对方的生命之源伸出了手。他的手指一寸一寸地靠近直到它们最终触碰到士兵那狂躁的火种。机械昆虫的指爪谨慎而温柔地环住烟幕的脊背，然而它们无法抑制地颤抖着。他在害怕。尽管胸甲依然保持张开，但他紧闭的双眼暴露了自己的恐惧。

烟幕迟疑起来。他们依然在等待着，等待着什么降临。他鼓起勇气环视房间，可是从臣民们充满期待的面甲上他未能得到任何答案。这是要向他腹中的虫卵献上的祭品吗？他可不想以吃掉一个TF的火种的方式过活。还是说这是为了让后代成长而做出的某种行为？

那些从救护车那里听来的半生不熟的理论知识从他处理器里一闪而过。他好像说了些有关于火种内能量的知识，还有什么当火种解除绑定时自由火种并不会因此熄灭之类的东西。烟幕油箱里翻腾起来，他盯着面前毫无保留地展示给他的火种。他们真的想……？

他愿意这么做，如果这能让机械昆虫与汽车人更紧密的结合起来的话。他都同意与他们对接了——为什么不也一并接纳他们的火种呢？他努力按下芯里冒出来的一点软弱然后镇定下来。手指下机械昆虫的火种是那样的鲜明和温暖。

“我——我不知道现在自己该做什么。”他悄声说道。士兵上线了他的光学镜，接着他用指爪把烟幕朝自己的火种拉近了一些。他看起来有些犹豫。

“吾后——您离开了自己的巢穴来拯救我们。我们曾经怀疑过您的动机……但是现在您有孕了。您怀着这个巢穴的后代，而且您的机体状态也适宜生育。”士兵压低了嗓音说着，然后他低鸣了一声。“从此刻起我们的生命便属于您了——向我们施放指令吧！吾等便是您的王国。”士兵说完便缄默不语，其他的机械昆虫们也和鸣起来。烟幕被气氛弄得有些紧张，他抽回自己先前放在士兵火种上的手。

“向你们施放指令——？嗯，要怎么做？”另一声装甲解锁的声音传来，烟幕瑟缩着发现又有一只机械昆虫解放了自己毫无防护的火种。士兵比划着，烟幕总算知道自己应该如何回应臣民们的请求。“——一次火种融合对吗？”

好的。他能做到的。好的。不就是一次火种融合吗？烟幕坐在士兵的大腿上，一边战栗着一边看向面前旋涡状的火种。他自愿来到这里时便已做好了随时为汽车人的胜利而献出自己火种的准备。现在已没有回头路了。该死，他体内都怀着机械昆虫的后代了——一次火种融合根本……根本算不了什么。烟幕迅速打消了自己曾经的想要和一位他深爱的TF进行火种融合的打算。为了汽车人。为了赛博坦。

 

 

烟幕让自己平静下来，然后处理器向机体施放了解锁胸甲的命令。整个寝殿里的机械昆虫全部。他身下的那个士兵震惊到完全动弹不得，烟幕随即倾身让两个机体的火种舱贴合在一起。

他能感受到这只机械昆虫跃动着的生命力，对方的火种携卷着无尽的能量将他越拉越近。他自己的火种向外伸出并开始与对方的火种建立连接——这感觉就好像在火种源时他们就已相识了一般。

连接瞬间建立。烟幕的意识仿佛一股电流一般迅速窜过士兵的全身。他觉得自己在对方体内，又觉得对方在自己体内，两TF紧紧相依，却又像油水一般立刻分离……烟幕发现这名士兵在编组内已服役了很多年，他曾忍受过威震天和毒蜘蛛的暴政，甚至还能记得这两任虫后的前任长什么样。

烟幕能够体会到士兵翅膀间似乎从未消散的疼痛感，喉咙上奇怪的麻木点，他能体会到对方对于巢穴命运的忧虑，还有他有多么喜欢大快朵颐那些水晶样的能量块……烟幕向记忆的更深处探寻，越来越多被深埋的记忆逐渐被挖掘出来，他越探越深，直到他对于这只机械昆虫已经无所不知……烟幕摒住呼吸。

此刻他能感受到所有机械昆虫的所思所想。

就像一张大网一般，每一只机械昆虫都和其他虫子紧密联系在一起。虫群中不同阶层划分为不同的小团体。那些侍从，士兵，那几只仅剩的雄虫，侦察兵，工人……他们彼此相连，而他感觉得到。他也能看到自己的向导员——机械昆虫们共享虫巢的一切以至于这让他们更像一只超大的机械昆虫而非一个个独立的个体。而在高度集体化的掩盖下他们每一只虫的独特性格，细微的外貌差别，还有不同的喜恶依然存在。

烟幕深深沉浸在融合之中。他仿佛锈海中的一叶小舟在虫巢内翻滚的思维浪潮里潜潜浮浮。他们在渴望着一位王后——一位真正的虫后。数量庞大的数据流的中心悬垂着整个虫巢，它是虫群的大脑，控制着整个巢穴的运转和维持。他与巢穴始终保持着一定距离。他不想以这种方式接近虫群的核心。因为他已经拥有了自己的一席之地。就在那长长的阶梯的尽头。

无尽的潮汐吞没了烟幕。

 

他变成了一名丢了一条手臂的士兵——又成了一个身材太过矮小的侍从——然后又变成一位因失去女王而沮丧的雄虫——接着他又成了一个精力十足的侦察兵——然后他又成为了另一名士兵——士兵，侦察兵，士兵，雄虫，士兵工人雄虫侍从士兵——所有渺小的独立存在的个体集合在一起，形成了一张温暖潮湿又舒适的巨网——

失去了虫后的虫群语速极慢地呼唤着他的名字。烟幕曾听说过这种塔式的统治结构，也了解过虫族是如何让每一个个体的思想，身体和火种融合在一起以便更好地为种群服务。他知道这项看似简单的技术其实颇为复杂。群龙无首的虫群只会是一盘散沙，每只机械昆虫都可笑地地满芯希望地追寻着一个根本不存在的目标。

而这便是他的王国。

机械昆虫们推搡着他迈向数据流的中心，他们迫切地想让他成为他们的女王——然而他和他们的连接逐渐变得越来越细，越来越细，直到——

突然一股能量潮唤醒了整个机体的传感系统，烟幕的意识被强行拉回了他的身体。那只机械昆虫无力地瘫倒在王座上，烟幕后撤着上身，慢慢地分开两个机体先前还结合在一起的火种。他依然能感觉到体内残存的与这只机械昆虫结合时的感受。他和一只机械昆虫绑定了。烟幕微微抽搐着，他坐在士兵的身上，努力试着让自己镇定下来。这是第一只与他结为一体的臣民。这是他的虫巢。

烟幕很肯定要是换做从前的自己恐怕早就被这个想法给恶心得够呛了，可是他的火种因融合而那样喜悦地跳动着，此刻除了成为他们的虫后，他再也没有其他旁的想法。

这个机械昆虫士兵很快被他的兄弟从他身下拉开并推到一边，然后一个截然不同的火种猛地覆压在了烟幕自己的火种之上。他认出了这个火种——从与第一只机械昆虫的火种融合中他认识了这个大家伙。他是名负责巢穴建筑的工蜂，平时最喜欢咀嚼那些用来储藏能量液的硅化硬壳，他也很擅长制作那些用来存放小宝宝的匣子们。

烟幕抓住机械昆虫并让两个TF的胸甲紧紧贴在一起。他想成为令人艳羡的女王的伴侣中的一员，也想在更高阶的地方拥有自己的一席之地……他无比愿意终生接受女王绝对的统治。烟幕越潜越深，从他身边呼啸而过的是这名工蜂的爱好个性、喜怒悲欢。烟幕想要再一次体验与整个巢穴结合的快感。

在那！那张错综复杂的机械昆虫巨网再一次向他张开。进入大网中心时烟幕能感受到子民们的注意力再一次放在了他的身上——他们簇拥着想让他登上王座。第二条火种链接也逐渐成型，紧邻着士兵的那条。当烟幕的火种与工蜂分离的那一刻周围的其他机械昆虫们全都消失了，而此刻他离成为……“普神”只有一步之遥！

这是他能想到的最贴切的比喻了。普莱姆斯无所不处无所不能，他是整个塞博坦的造物主。每一位塞博坦星人都是他火种的一部分，通过火种源普莱姆斯把自己和他所有的子民联系在一起。在他的巢穴里——他就是他们的普神！他将孕育生命，而火种连接让他们的命运紧紧相连。烟幕放声高呼，机械昆虫们也和鸣着他的喜悦。

与第二只机械昆虫的火种连接也已经建立完毕，这个大个子很快被他的伙伴推到了一边。从此以后，每一只机械昆虫的一举一动都将在他的掌握之下。为了繁育后代，烟幕这辈子可能再也不能离开这个寝殿一部，而作为对他难以计量的牺牲的回报，机械昆虫们将为自己深爱的女王献上他所想要的一切。

第三只机械昆虫凑上前来，烟幕感到火种融合中那种与他人结为一体的感受再一次席卷了他的全身。

这尊王座已经等待它的新主人很久很久了。他们第一任虫后死在了战乱中，那些珍贵的虫卵则被卑鄙地窃取——然后残忍地摧毁了。没有虫后，没有卵，他们的家园就只有死路一条！

啊，也曾有过TF向他们做出过承诺。银灰色的破坏大帝用他浑厚的怒吼，倾巢而出的军队和轰鸣的巨炮回应了他们的请求。然后他们最信赖的女王也背叛了他们的期待……毒蜘蛛。

第六只机械昆虫把自己的火种覆在了烟幕的胸甲之上……

她曾经被尊为女王。她有着能与机械昆虫沟通的独特能力——这让重现虫族的辉煌似乎再一次变得可能。在一片絮乱之中她很好地尽到了统治者应尽的职责——是她让整个巢穴从千百年的沉睡中苏醒过来！……

可是她拒绝生产。当然了，没有一只机械昆虫敢对女王的绝对权威提出质疑。女王的考虑总是最为周全。然而种群的数量在一天天缩小，卵槽却依然空空如也……最终她也抛下了自己的王位，寝殿里徒留下一尊冰冷的王座。

第九只机械昆虫走上跟前然后打开了他的胸甲……

烟幕在他的记忆里看到了那个努力不在机械昆虫面前退缩的自己。他说自己愿意成为他们的虫后。烟幕还记得那时他颤抖得有多厉害，因为无论对方的哪个回答他都会觉得非常害怕。他不像毒蜘蛛那样拥有直接控制机械昆虫的能力，也没有破坏大帝那骇人的强大力量，但他依然说着，他明白了。

“听着，好吗？我知道你们的巢穴……种群，还是别的什么——嗯，正处于危难之中。如果——如果你们肯派出军队支援汽车人的话……我愿意为你们繁育后代。我会的。你们想……想要多久就多久……”

“永远吗？”

“……嗯。”

他们曾经满怀希望地迎接过两位虫后的到来。可是那位银灰色的角斗之王拒绝为他们的种群繁荣做出贡献，毒蜘蛛亦是如此。毒蜘蛛——！她本应最理解他们的苦楚，可她却依然残酷地奴役驱使着他们。但是也许，也许这位新的虫后会不一样吧。等他在巢穴里安顿下来他们有的是时间去检验他许诺的真实性。不过不像毒蜘蛛和威震天，他可不会被赋予实权。至少在怀上子嗣之前都不可能。

巢穴再也不能失去一位虫后了。如果他们的新王后也像他的前任一样无法带来任何产出，那么巢穴的未来便岌岌可危。若非情况不允许，虫族不会放弃任何一位女王。虫后的直系后代应被培养成新巢穴的继承者，而不是留在这里威胁女王的权威。只要虫后一日有依顺自己的臣民，她就一日还是这巢穴的所有者。而没有虫后的虫巢就只是一群可悲的倒霉蛋的集合体——他们只能终日漫无目的地忙个不停，直到巢穴里最后一只虫子都悲惨地死去。但是现在，他们的女王体内已有了巢穴的子嗣！他们的女王有孕了！

……第二十五只机械昆虫打开了他的胸甲……

他的巢穴……它是硕果仅存的几个在战火中仍保存完好的巢穴之一。有了烟幕的领导，奄奄一息的虫群将再次焕发生机。士兵们再也不需要为了他们自己都不理解的战斗而盲目地送死，侍从也不需要为了清洁一个根本没人使用的空荡荡的寝殿而浪费时间。雄虫再无需压抑他们的生殖本能，工蜂也将因新生命的诞生重获大展才能的机会。一切都将重新步上正轨！

融合持续了很久。这有点像他在和一台巨大的电脑进行数据连接以便为他全身的端口和接线做一次精心的检查。不过这次检查彻底到以至于用上了他全身的端口和连线。

“啊——普神啊……”烟幕确信他的火种早晚会在这激烈的融合中消融殆尽。他融化又重塑成不同的形态，就好像他成为了他的每一位臣民本身。每一次结合都让他的火种更强壮一些——火种融合中那如丝如网的结合感已经淡去，而海洋一般的包裹感依然残存。此刻他已然高高的王座之上，脚下是他衷心的臣民，他的王国……

……终于，房间里再也没有要向他张开胸甲的机械昆虫了。

侍从一面柔声唱着催眠曲一面手法轻柔地帮他合上了胸前的装甲。不同分工的虫子们此时都在无微不至地伺候着他。一名年轻的巡查兵想服侍自己的王后用膳，却笨手笨脚地把能量液洒了一床。士兵们是最先离开的。烟幕已向他们提出明确的邀请，在接下来的日常巡逻中他将借助士兵们的意识和身体来感受巢外的世界。

寝殿再一次安静下来，房间里除了侍从们便再也没有其他的机械昆虫。四周静悄悄的，就好像前一秒的喧闹根本就没发生在这里一样。

烟幕依然能感觉到他们的存在。巢穴内每一只机械昆虫与他的羁绊都隐隐约约地残存在他的体内。这体验是如此不可思议又令人新奇。这甚至比成为领袖更加美妙。

他是这虫穴唯一的王。

他曾担心自己永远不可能离开这个王座之间，但此刻这份顾虑已变得毫无意义。他再也不想出去了。他也不再需要了。他所要做的只是简单地闭上双眼，仅凭与子民直接共享的感官他便可以感知这世间的一切。他能够察觉高度相似的集体中个体的细微差别，而臣民们也会事无巨细地回答他的一切问题。他感受到自己背上生出双翅，双眼变得猩红，原本流线型的装甲也变得骨刺嶙峋。只要一日还是这巢中之王，他就无所不在，无所不能！

而接下来的一整天都不需要再继续繁育工作了——烟幕先前以为火种融合以后他还得强撑着精神完成对接的责任。他摩挲着腹部，感受着自己体内的卵们。此刻他已是整个巢穴的心脏，而再过不久这里就将诞生一批新生命了。

烟幕迷迷糊糊地打起了瞌睡，一个侍从爬上充电床并温柔地环住了他，这一贴心的举动满足了他未说出口的小小要求——他想要被人陪伴着入睡，什么人都好。烟幕试着放空了大脑。

而在这一次的数据清理中，他梦到了通天晓。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work Translated by Mimii, whose blog is located at sevencubes.lofter.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated my Mimii! Thank you :)

烟幕茫茫然地睁开了光学镜。一个侍从正蜷曲在他的身旁，然后他发现自己的系统运行地惊人的缓慢。融合和绑定后的能量仍在机体里四处流窜，传感网也隐隐作痛。那些绑定……烟幕一手慵懒地抚摸着身旁的机械昆虫，然后建立了几条与巢穴互通的火种链接。

他闭上光学镜然后温柔的触碰着巢穴意识的本体，只需在脑海里一想，整个巢穴的构造便原原本本地展现在他的眼前。它曾经复杂的像个迷宫，但现在的他却觉得它的构造是那样精巧，每一样事物都被与其它的事物区别开并被最合理地安置在最恰当的位置。卵槽，物资仓库，食品仓库——舱室像螺旋一样一圈圈排布着，众星拱月般地簇拥着他的王座之间。

透过火种连接他能感知到每一只机械昆虫的存在。烟幕的意识因臣民共享来的讯息而有些昏昏沉沉。他伸出手触碰着他们的意识，却几乎要被那些强烈的自我保护意识和毫无保留的喜爱之情吹飞开来。火种舱里烟幕的火种小小地悸动了一下，他的对接通道内部也开始逐渐升温。

他叫来几只雄蜂，同时也邀请了几只并不承担繁育工作的机械昆虫。他想要再一次感受他们的火种，其间再对几次接也不错。他渴望和他们融合到甚至忘记自己姓甚名谁。机械昆虫们很快到达了寝殿，他们其中的几只迅速爬上大床然后紧紧抱住了他。这是个由几种不同工种的机械昆虫组成的小集合。烟幕在他们的环抱下放松了机体，他用面甲轻轻地磨蹭起身旁依偎着的一只工蜂。这只机械昆虫抖了一下然后发出了一声愉快的电子促音。这让烟幕吓了一跳。

“大黄蜂？”

机械昆虫露出一个茫然的表情。烟幕摇摇头然后让自己更贴近了对方的底盘一些。汽车人……机械昆虫口中的“他曾经的巢穴”。机械昆虫根本不关心战争的走向，他们只是一味听从通天晓的指挥，然而烟幕的意识里战场上的画面却模模糊糊地浮现出来。

是的——汽车人的确战况良好。无数未能和新女王绑定的战士们死去了，但他们的牺牲也换来了一大批敌人的死亡。烟幕想知道汽车人还有多久才能胜利。他会想办法弄清楚的——不过得先让他舒舒服服地对几次接再说。

烟幕的手掌扶住正抱着他的那只机械昆虫的胸甲，手指轻柔地描摹着对方甲板间的缝隙。装甲顺从地向两边张开，从机械昆虫脆弱火种中发出的耀眼光芒让烟幕的光学镜都黯然失色。他把脸靠在他的火种舱上，静静听着对方机体运转时发出的低沉的轰鸣声。

另一只机械昆虫则难耐地呜呜叫着，他用自己的前对接面板暗示性地磨蹭着烟幕大腿的一侧。烟幕冲着面前的火种舱笑了起来。是了，也该是时候了不是吗？以机械昆虫的标准来算，距离上一次对接的确已经过去很长时间了。试图挤进他接口的雄蜂央求着，烟幕随即扭动着机体躺了下来。

一名仆从不停地爱抚他的角徽，另一只则在一旁兴奋地鸣叫起来。他们催促着还在找感觉的雄蜂快些行动，烟幕也加入了他们的鼓励中来，他抬高腰臀，接口挑衅似地一下下磨蹭着输出管的头部。“快，完成你的使命——你知道你也想要我的。”他低笑出声。

雄虫哀鸣着，输出管前端不停擦过烟幕的接口，而烟幕也尽可能大地分开自己的双腿。其余的侍从们抓住他的脚腕把他的两腿向后拉。烟幕急喘了一声，这个姿势抬高了他的臀部并让他的接口又张得更大了些，对方的输出部件则继续蹭着他的入口。他的双臂被拉过头顶，机械昆虫粗笨的指爪把他牢牢按在了床面上。

烟幕竭力在雄蜂挺起下身并插进他的时候保持呼吸。他抽搐着双脚，头雕因对方输出管的刺入而高高向后仰起。入口处的阻尼叶片被顶向两边，内壁的传感节点也因管线的摩擦而被彻底激活。啊——他真是想死这种感觉了。他绷直了关节，双腿不停地打着颤，周围的机械昆虫却变本加厉地把它们拉向后面，角度夸张得甚至像要把他折成两段。输出管前端的硬块触及孕育舱口时烟幕难以自抑地颤抖起来，这个举动也让他重新意识到身体内卵们的存在。

烟幕剧烈地震颤起来，雄蜂则安抚一样的舔过他的面甲。烟幕转过头，舌尖探出口腔与对方的长舌缠绵在了一起。雄虫低鸣着，他快速地小幅度抽插了几下，顶得烟幕的光学镜一时都下线了几秒。其他的机械昆虫则仔细地舔舐着他的装甲，他因此而呻吟起来。

对接通道因体位的缘故而缩紧了些，雄虫的输出管也又深又狠地顶在他的孕育舱前。他能感觉到腹腔内卵块的滑动，而越来越多的润滑液也开始从他的接口内分泌出来。

这只雄虫完全沉浸在机欲中，他下线了光学镜，彻底失去了对自己的控制，顶撞也变得越发狂野起来。烟幕在仆从们的牵制下扭动着机体，每一个细微的动作都引得输出管顶到不同的敏感点上去。

烟幕的输出管不知何时被解放了出来，它直直地挺立在他自己的底盘和对方嶙峋的装甲之间。他模模糊糊地想要摸一摸自己，可是机械昆虫的限制让他不能如愿，因此他只好看着自己的输出管孤零零地翘在那里而无人问津。雄虫低下头，他把自己喷着热气的嘴贴住了烟幕的脖子。

“吾后——”机械昆虫此起彼伏地赞叹道。“吾后，吾后。”

其中一只机械昆虫伸出舌头舔舐着他输出管的表面，烟幕随即狂热地扭动起了身躯。滚烫的能量流遍了他的每一根管线，然后他向机体发出了解锁胸甲的指令。雄蜂咆哮着往甬道深处挺进，他的胸甲也一并顺从地张开——

有什么东西碎了。烟幕眨了眨光学镜然后停止了扭动。就在刚才，他的火种附近有什么东西碎了——烟幕挣扎着想要抓住那种感觉。身体里再一次传来那种感受，可是对方输出管前端顶弄在传感节点上的滋味是那样甜美，以至于对接通道和处理器全都被卷进了机欲的漩涡之中。

伏在他身上抽插的雄虫突然一下子当机下线，沉重的躯体翻倒下来甚至展平了烟幕的上身。而握住他手脚的机械昆虫们也瘫倒在床面，烟幕的四肢因他们突如其来的体重而微微抽搐，他叫喊起来。他听到越来越多机体摔在地面上的声音，其间夹杂着工蜂从墙上跌落的巨响。

烟幕的病毒排查系统正以最高的速度运行，可是他们一无所获。他咒骂着，拼命地想从雄蜂的输出管下抽身离开。

“醒醒——！起来，那些卵——！”然而他的命令是那样苍白。雄蜂当机下线，而那些舒适的温柔怀抱也变成了让人难以忍受的尖刺和重压。烟幕的双腿还被机械昆虫死死抓着而僵硬地翘在半空中，他的双臂也卡在了层层叠叠的虫子的身体中——！“炉渣 炉渣 炉渣！”那些虫卵，他得保护虫卵才行——！烟幕挣扎得更剧烈了些，但是机械昆虫的机体把他牢牢钉在了床面上。还停留在身体内部的输出管碾按着内壁的传感节点，而孕育舱内滑动的卵块也搅得他直犯恶心。他得出去，他得保护这些卵，它们是整个巢穴的未来啊——

//检测到修复指令

//自愈程式启动

//强制充电指令将在七秒后执行……

//六秒……

修复——？医用麻醉？！烟幕挪动着臀部想把身上的雄蜂从身体里弄出去，可是机械昆虫仅仅往外滑了一点，然后他巨大的身躯就重重压在了烟幕的腹部。烟幕整个机体都凝固了，来自腹部上面的重压粗暴地挤压着孕育舱内的虫卵。他被吓得一动也不敢动。火种共通的感觉消失了——都消失了——所有的链接都被切断，整个信息网络都陷入了可怖的瘫痪之中——！他以自己作为终端发出刺激指令，但是信号甚至连巢穴中枢系统的墙壁都穿不过去。回应他的只有一片诡异的沉寂。

一定是霸天虎——他手下的机械昆虫歼灭了他们那么多的士兵，他们一定是找上门来报仇的——

//四秒……

//三秒……

他感觉到一阵灼热的恐慌席卷了全身。不应该发生这样的事——！这不可能，他现在还不能下线！他还得保护整个巢穴的安危！

//两秒……

//一秒……

烟幕的双脚软倒在床面，他抽搐着做出最后一丝抵抗，然后陷入了麻醉烟雾带来的强制充电模式中。

 

 

麻醉炸弹爆炸后的五塞分内，机械昆虫翅膀的拍击和震动声突然全部戛然而止，整个巢穴顿时陷入一片寂静。阿尔茜曾认为这些噪音影响了她的注意力，可是此刻一下子变得安静下来的环境则更让她头疼。 

失去了响个不停的翅膀振动声的巢穴看起来就像是被废弃了一般，接着，有什么人点亮了能量照明灯走了进来。阿尔茜变形出炮管，她低下头，头部探照灯发出的亮光照亮了另一条躺满了机械昆虫的长长的走廊。黑暗的隧道里仍然弥漫着爆炸留下来的稀薄的白烟。千斤顶拿着地图，他看着数据板上显示出的复杂路线然后皱起了眉头。“我敢说他们自己也需要路标或是地图之类的东西——这地方简直就是个迷宫啊。”

“我得承认这的确是一道很有效的防御机制。如果不快点找到烟幕的话恐怕我们就必须终止计划了。“阿尔茜回答道。她跨过一只瘫倒在地的机械昆虫然后望进对方那双下线了的光镜。她轻轻踢了踢机械昆虫的头雕然后看向了千斤顶，“你确定我们不会在这儿睡着吗？”

“我检查过超时控制装置两遍了。我们很安全，除非那群家伙在最后关头进化到足以抵抗炸弹麻醉效果的阶段。”千斤顶冲着她咧嘴一笑然后转身进入了通道之中。越来越多的动弹不得的机械昆虫横七竖八地歪倒在地面上，千斤顶用脚把他们中的一只踢到了一遍， “我在想他们是不是老是像这样子睡在过道里。这可不是什么好习惯。”

阿尔茜翻过一座小山样的虫堆然后扫描了一下网路数据，“这帮家伙就算睡在U球的眼皮底下我他渣的都一点不在乎。”

千斤顶点了几下手中的数据版，“好吧，现在左转……那你想好我们该怎么应付通天晓了吗？”阿尔茜不悦地皱起眉头。

“我不会找什么借口的。他不想救烟幕，那我们救。就这么说。”她走得更快了些，“带虎子的徽章了吗？”

千斤顶不知从哪里变出一块紫色的金属。“让我们祈祷这些傻瓜认得出来这是什么并且蠢到相信这是虎子们干的好事吧。”他把那片霸天虎的徽章扔到一只机械昆虫的面前然后继续前进着。“我们快到巢穴的中心了。烟幕应该就在那里。”

阿尔茜眯上光学镜然后打开了她的头部照明设备。“我觉得我看到了终点了。”

他们走进的这个通道比其他的都要长，它径直通向了一个巨大的昏暗的房间。房间的中心隐隐约约可以看见一张大得离谱的充电床，在那上面密密麻麻地趴满了或大或小的机械昆虫，而两只白色的金属足从床沿伸了出来。

“该死——那是烟幕！”

阿尔茜事先已做好了心理准备，可亲眼看到现场还是让她难以接受。她痛骂一声然后奔向那张大床。烟幕他渣的为什么就这么傻——！

在层层叠叠的机械昆虫覆压下他们只能看见烟幕的脚，此时它们正向两边大大地张开好让一只机械昆虫能舒舒服服地呆在他的腿间。其余的虫子们则按住他的四肢以便侵略者能更好地亵玩。阿尔茜发狂般地扒开那些机械昆虫直到烟幕的机体终于隐隐约约显露出来。

女性汽车人看着烟幕又凄惨又恐惧的神情，恨得几乎咬碎了一口银牙。阿尔茜猛地举起手臂把滚烫的枪口对准了体型最大的机械昆虫，恨不得一枪射穿这家伙丑陋的头颅。

千斤顶一把抓住她的手臂，“住手，阿尔茜！我不知道迷药的麻醉效果还能支撑多久。现在就让这帮家伙睡这儿吧，好吗？”

阿尔茜缓缓收回她的炮管。报仇的时机未到，她告诫自己，别忘了上一次你的冲动带来了什么！阿尔茜冷着一张脸，开始帮千斤顶把那些小一点的机械昆虫从烟幕破损的机体上移开。

烟幕的情况简直惨不忍睹。他的涂装布满刮痕，对接面板附近的装甲甚至被磨得露出了金属原本的颜色。大张着四肢、身上挂满诡异液体的小跑车此刻看起来就像一个拆坏的破旧玩偶。千斤顶看着面前的年轻机体，面甲上带着一种不知是迷恋还是遗憾的诡异神情。最后剩下来的一只机械昆虫是个大家伙，他硕大的身躯把烟幕牢牢地钉在了床面上。机械昆虫的输出管仍然插在烟幕的接口内部，千斤顶因此而难过地摇了摇头。

“普神在上……别担心孩子。我们会带你离开这儿的。”他一手挤进烟幕和机械昆虫机体间的缝隙，然后费力地把那只野兽从烟幕身上托起。阿尔茜则两手穿过烟幕的腋下，艰难地把对方从巨兽身下拉了出来。两人都选择性地忽视了机械昆虫输出管拔出来的时候发出的淫靡的水声。

千斤顶把机械昆虫摔回王座上，他盯着床面汇集的一大滩液体说道，“我今天算是被恶心到了一个新高度了。”阿尔茜没有吭声，两人随即架起烟幕准备离开。

女性汽车人一言不发，她强迫自己的双眼一瞬也不瞬地看着前方的道路。上一次像这样扛过的虚弱的汽车人是挡板。和他不同的是烟幕还活着，可比起死了他没能好到哪儿去。救护车是她认识的技术最高明的医生，可他并不擅长进行芯里治疗。她转过头看着烟幕的面甲。就算在睡梦中小汽车人也并不安稳，他的脸上依然带着一副惊恐而崩溃的神情。

机械昆虫显然绝非善类。烟幕一看就被强迫过，而且很可能被强迫了很多次……带着这样的芯理阴影要教他如何继续生活。阿尔茜气急败坏地喘着气。

等救护车修好烟幕，她一定要狠狠地修理他一顿。她真是要被他气死了。一声不吭地就答应了那个能要了他命的破烂协议，还深明大义地自我牺牲了一番——他本应该跟大家商量一下的！那样的话如果他还是执意要去，救护车就可以给他来上一针让他睡个天昏地暗，而不用让他们像现在这样冒着这么大的风险赶来救他！

阿尔茜加快了步伐。他们越早把烟幕带回他应属的基地，局势对他们就越有利。救护车精湛的医术能够修复他的身体，而时间则会愈合他精神上的创伤，就像它治好了自己那样。洞穴的出口就在眼前，阿尔茜从来没有像现在这样欢迎过赛博坦的星光。他们随即变形成载具形态，千斤顶驮着烟幕瘫软的机体飞驰而去。

“通天晓一定会气炸的。”

“……”


End file.
